


The Prince's Guard

by DerpyDots



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, MingHao is a power bottom, Romance, Secret Admirer, Secret Relationship, Teacher-Student Relationship, but just slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyDots/pseuds/DerpyDots
Summary: How the romance between a young prince and one of the palace's guards bloomed in the midst of tea bags and stolen flowers from the garden.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about...6 months ago, maybe. And it was scattered in post-its that I found in one of my schoolbags, so I decided to finally type it and share it with the world because MingHao and Jun deserve more love ;; <3
> 
> Song recommendation: Monsta X's [Queen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=To5QHTZp22I)

* * *

 

It would be an understatement to say that Xu MingHao was lucky, given the fact that he was the only male born in the Royal Family after seven sisters. He had been taken care of ever since he was born, showered with all kinds of gifts and affection both from his family and the people at their service. But being the only boy, and future successor, meant that everyone around him did their best to protect him at all costs. In other words, MingHao wasn’t allowed to leave the palace grounds if it wasn’t extremely necessary. But MingHao didn’t mind it as much as everyone thought, he loved strolling through the palace gardens and his personal assistants, SoonYoung and Chan, were the funniest people he had known.

 

However, there was another reason why MingHao liked to stay inside the castle. He had been walking through the corridors surrounding the dojos in which their guards trained. He was looking for SoonYoung after he was tagged as ‘it’ on a childish game they often played, even if both of them were over eighteen years old already. MingHao didn’t find his friend, but he found _him_ instead.  

 

MingHao peeked through one of the sliding doors, thinking that the room was empty; but he was quick to retreat as soon as he caught movement by the corner of his eye. He felt his heart beat faster before looking inside the room once again, and he felt the world around him stop for a bit.

 

There, inside one of the smaller dojos, he found Wen JunHui. The other boy was only a bit older than MingHao, the son of one of the kitchen ladies as his mother had told him one day. JunHui was their youngest bodyguard too, he was skillfully trained in different martial arts. “He could be deadly if he wanted to.” MingHao remembered SoonYoung telling him over the afternoon tea. “But he is harmless most of the time.”

 

It seemed like JunHui became more interesting the more MingHao asked about him, and it only made the young prince anxious to talk with the guard but all he had done so far was watch JunHui as he trained in the small dojo, stealing MingHao’s breath with everything he did.

 

JunHui was unreachable, at least for MingHao. He was always concentrated in his training, unaware of the outside world, unaware of his little admirer. But everything changed one day, JunHui was training at the same time he always did and MingHao was watching from the hallway when suddenly JunHui slipped and fell to the ground. It all happened too fast for MingHao to know how to react properly, he just stared as the other boy grunted and tried to raise to his feet once again, wincing when he supported his weight on his left foot.

 

It was in that moment that MingHao saw that JunHui was as much human as he himself was, he was approachable now. Obtainable. The young prince stood up and left the dojos with a newfound resolution and a special request for the kitchen ladies.

 

\--

 

The next day, JunHui came back to the dojo he always used only to find a small tray with a pot of a sweet scented tea, wrapped biscuits and a pink carnation annexed to a hand-written note. The guard picked up the flower so he could read the note attached to it.

 

_You should drink the tea for a fast recovery._

_I don’t want to see you hurting._

A soft smile became visible on his lips once he finished reading, reaching out for the pot of tea and placing the delicate flower on the tray.

 

That was the first gift from his secret admirer and several more were quick to follow. He started to store the notes and flowers in a small chest he kept under his bed, reading the notes when he had a bit of time. JunHui liked the warmness that spread over his chest every time he found another tray in the dojo. The gifts were often biscuits or tea, but handmade sweets were also amongst the list of things his secret admirer. Regardless of the gifts, the thing that JunHui looked forward to were the notes. They never fail to put a smile on his face.

 

JunHui has wondered how his secret admirer looked like. Was is it a girl from the court or one of the kitchen boys? He tried his best to look for the most similar handwriting every chance he got, but he had not been successful yet.

 

It had been a pretty uneventful day; he had done his usual routine. Walking around the hallways to make sure everything was as it should be. He managed to go the training area a few minutes before the usual time and that’s when he found _him_.

 

“Your highness!”

 

MingHao almost jumped out of his own skin, letting the tray he was holding fall to the wooden floor. The room fell into an awkward silence as both boys stared at the growing puddle made from the spilt tea, the note and flower getting drenched in the aromatic beverage.

 

JunHui was the first one to move, hurrying to stop the puddle with his training robes, letting the fabric absorb most of the moisture. “No! You don’t have to!” MingHao rushed to the guard’s side, taking his bony wrist with his hand to stop him from ruining his robes. “It’s all wet now…” the young prince looked at the darkened fabric, a heavy sense of guilt eating him from the inside. “I’ll get someone to clean it, come with me!” As MingHao jumped to his feet, JunHui seemed to remember who exactly he was talking to.

 

“You don’t have to, your highness. I’ll clean it myself.” JunHui tried to free his arm from the prince’s surprisingly strong hold. “Don’t worry, your highness.” The guard let himself stare straight into the young prince’s eyes, instantly feeling his mouth go dry. He had heard people say that the young prince was good looking, but now he knew that all of those comments were nothing compared to the real deal. Prince MingHao was gorgeous.

 

The prince kept his hold in the guard’s wrist before he reluctantly let go, a sudden warmness spreading all over his body the longer JunHui stared at him. “I’ll go now. Don’t hurt yourself again.” And with that, the young royal rushed out of the small dojo, leaving the guard behind to process what just happened.

 

“…again?” JunHui turned towards the sliding door, both eyebrows rising as he slowly connected two and two together. The identity of his secret admirer was just revealed by the secret admirer himself. And all that JunHui could do was stare at the spot where MingHao stood seconds before, crouching so he could pick up the ruined note and flower, a soft smile showing itself on the guard’s face.

 

\--

 

MingHao still went to watch JunHui train every day, bringing his usual tray of tea along with the note and the pink carnation. But now he wasn’t worried about the guard finding out he was being watched. “You can come inside. It’s more nerve-wracking knowing you are sitting in the hallway.” JunHui had addressed him once he took a break, walking towards the door and sliding it open, looking down at the young royal sitting on the floor. MingHao stared up at the guard before nodding and shuffling inside the small training room.

 

JunHui thought that having MingHao inside the room would calm down his anxiousness, but it just managed to amp it. He found himself sweating profusely and he didn’t know if it was because he was nervous or just because he was trying to show off in front of the young prince. It didn’t help at all that, when he happened to look at MingHao, the prince always smiled at him. JunHui swore that his heart would jump out of his chest if that continued.

 

What JunHui could get used to was the fact that now he got to share whatever MingHao brought him that day with the boy, they even talked as if they were long term friends. It was at times like those that he actually got to know the young prince, MingHao always had something to say about his sisters or his assistants.

 

In between practice sessions and tea breaks, JunHui felt his heart starting to open up for the young prince.

 

\--

 

The transition between Spring and Summer was fast approaching, bringing clear skies and warm breezes with it. MingHao couldn’t be happier as he was allowed to walk around the palace gardens without the hassle of SoonYoung and Chan following him with parasols. He was also glad that the flower buds bloomed earlier that same week, he always enjoyed watching the freshly opened flowers even if he happened to be chased around by bees after.

 

MingHao wasn’t the only one who liked to enjoy the warm day outside, JunHui was assigned to guard the gardens that day and he couldn’t be happier. He was doing rounds around the entrance of one of the princesses’ orchids, occasionally yawning as he felt drowsy under the rays of the Sun. For that same reason he thought it was his imagination when he caught a glimpse of the young prince sneaking in between the flower bushes. JunHui shook his head, slapping his cheeks before he made sure that it was indeed MingHao who he just saw.

 

The guard looked everywhere to make sure that no one saw him as he started following the prince, going the same way MingHao took a few seconds prior. JunHui hardly ever saw someone, besides the royal gardener, walk these paths but he knew MingHao wasn’t like anybody else.

 

The prince stopped just a few meters ahead to sit down in front of where the carnations had just bloomed and he couldn’t help but smile as MingHao carefully caressed the newborn flowers. “You seem to like carnations a lot, your highness.”  JunHui felt sorry when the prince jumped from where he was sitting, turning to look at him with wide eyes and a flush coloring his face. “I am deeply sorry, your highness.” JunHui bowed his head down, peeking from under his bangs to see MingHao shaking his head and dismissing him with a hand.

 

“I’ve told you to call me by my name when we are alone. It won’t get you in trouble.” MingHao mumbled before patting the ground beside himself, motioning JunHui to sit. “And I remember saying that it wasn’t that easy.” JunHui tried to ignore the warmness that spread all over his chest when he thought about calling the prince by just his name. “I’ll work on it, don’t worry.” MingHao relaxed a bit when he heard that, smile replacing the frown on his face.

 

Both males just stayed there in silence, enjoyed that small glimpse of solitude they didn’t know they craved. “Are those your favorites?” JunHui asked while MingHao picked up some of the newly bloomed carnations, placing them on a piece of linen he brought with him. The prince stopped in his tracks and JunHui swore he saw the young prince blush. “They are.” MingHao looked away, picking up one of the flowers from the bunch he had gathered. “That’s why I always give one to you.” JunHui swore that his heartbeat was audible in between the silence that surrounded both of them and that the heat that invaded his face wasn’t caused by the Sun. “Because I want you to think of me when you see them.” MingHao appeared to be closer than JunHui remembered, his face just a few centimeters away from the guard’s.

 

“I want you to think only of me.” The prince whispered those words against the guard’s lips, eyes falling shut as he inched closer to the other male and let their lips caress one another.

 

It was as if time had stopped just for the two of them, creating a world of their own where they weren’t a prince and one of his guards. They were MingHao and JunHui, two boys who cared about each other more than they were allowed to. JunHui wished they could stay like that much longer, forever if possible, but he knew that it wouldn’t be long before MingHao’s absence was deemed suspicious.

 

“Just a bit more…” It was MingHao who broke the silence, hiding his blushing face in the crook of JunHui’s neck, hot puffs of air tickling the guard’s throat. JunHui couldn’t deny the young boy of something he also wanted, wrapping his arms around the prince’s waist.

 

“Anything for you, MingHao.”

 

\--

Things stayed the same after the kiss, for the most part. MingHao still went to visit JunHui when he trained but now they would kiss if they felt like it, it never went past a soft brush of lips and their hands stayed from the waist up. JunHui made sure that no one could walk in on them before he leaned down to press his lips against the young prince’s, but MingHao was bolder and fearless, throwing himself at JunHui before he even closed the door after himself, ignoring the older when he scolded him about it.

 

JunHui had also taken to escorting MingHao when he strolled around the gardens, kissing him when the trees shadowed the both of them from the rest of the world. It felt nice having someone to hold and cherish, even if it had to be kept a secret from everyone. JunHui tried to bury that dash of anxiousness he felt whenever he circled the prince’s waist as he pressed a kiss to his cheek, he tried to convince himself that there was nothing wrong with what they did. But he couldn’t risk it. They were lucky enough to get away from the prince’s annoying assistants for more than just a few minutes when MingHao wasn’t down in the dojos. “I come here when they get their break.” The young prince had replied when JunHui questioned him about it. “I think this is the last place where they would try to look for me.”

 

JunHui thought that MingHao was content enough with just the innocent pecks they often shared, it had never crossed his mind that his young prince was craving for something more. Daylight had been gone for a couple of hours when JunHui heard the rustling of his sliding door opening and shutting, making him stand up from his bed. “Who is- MingHao?!” The guard mentally scolded himself for speaking so loudly, he slept in the same part of the palace as the prince’s assistants. “What are you doing here?” JunHui asked when MingHao was close enough, welcoming the younger male in his arms.

 

“I wanted to see you.” The prince nibbled on his lower lip, eyes not meeting JunHui’s. A clear sign that he wasn’t telling the truth, at least not completely. It only took the guard’s silence and his penetrating gaze for the young prince to crumble. “I wanted to try something, just…close your eyes.” JunHui raised one of his brows but did as told. He wasn’t really expecting anything but, when he felt the soft press of MingHao’s lips against his, he wasn’t one to complain. The guard’s hands when to grab at the prince’s waist, a content smile appearing on his lips. What threw him off guard was when the prince tilted his head to the side, lips moving against JunHui’s in an attempt to deepen the kiss.

 

MingHao whined through his nose when the older pulled away. “I told you not to open your eyes!” The prince squeaked when he came across JunHui’s widened eyes and agape mouth. “I wanted to try something…different. Now, close your eyes again! I can’t do it if you stare at me like that!” MingHao didn’t wait for the older male to close his eyes, pressing his palm against JunHui’s eyes before he leaned in again, wasting no time in attacking the guard’s lips. MingHao took the guard’s lower lip in between his lips, surprising the older male and making him gasp. The prince took advantage of this, softly tracing the guard’s lower lip with his tongue.

 

JunHui pressed his hands further into the prince’s waist without caring if his finger would leave bruises on MingHao’s delicate skin. He knew he wasn’t in his most sane state when he let MingHao slip his tongue inside his mouth, but he didn’t really care because it felt fucking amazing. As oxygen ran out in his lungs, JunHui could feel his mind fogging up with something heavy, something he hadn’t felt in a while. The guard lowered his hand until they gripped at the prince’s narrow hips, pulling the younger male as he walked backwards until the back of his knees collided with the edge of his bed.

 

“MingHao…” The prince shushed him by pressing his slender finger against JunHui’s lips when they separated for air. “Let me try this…please.” JunHui didn’t have it in him to deny his prince of anything. The guard nodded his head, sitting down on his bed and spreading his legs to pull MingHao even closer, his hands sliding around MingHao’s lithe frame until he could press his fingertips on the prince’s lower back.

 

Their lips were soon brushing against each other once again, MingHao leaning down just the tiniest bit. The air felt hot and heavy around them, the sounds of their lips kissing resounding in the small dormitory.

 

JunHui’s hands had just started moving downwards, gripping the soft flesh of MingHao’s bottom, when the distinctive ruckus caused by the prince’s assistant made them stop what they were doing. JunHui hid his face against MingHao’s abdomen, his erratic breathing calming down slowly, and his hands went up and around the younger’s waist.

 

“It’s pretty late. You should go back to your room.” JunHui whispered against the soft fabric of the prince’s sleeping robes, eliciting a soft chuckle out of MingHao. “It’s lights out now, you can sneak around easily.” MingHao tilted JunHui’s face upward until the guard looked at him, lowering himself until he could kiss the other. MingHao knew that it was for the best that he went back to his room, if they found him in the guard’s chambers the one facing consequences would be JunHui and not himself. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.” The prince kissing the older male one last time before he sneaked out into the hallway.

 

\--

 

Even if MingHao wasn’t allowed to venture outside of the palace unless it was completely necessary, he still forged friendships with some of the princes from other lands. There was Prince Hansol from the South who liked to tease him a lot when he came to visit, always bringing along his personal scholar, a soft eyed man by the name of Hong Jisoo. Hansol and MingHao had known each other ever since they were toddlers, their kingdoms were always in good terms with each other and it wasn’t rare for Hansol to visit from time to time. Specially during the spring when the flowers were in full bloom. “I swear the flowers here are more beautiful than the palm trees back home.” Hansol had said the last time he stayed at MingHao’s. Hansol’s kingdom was known for being close to the sea, whereas MingHao’s was more of a forest type of place.

 

There was also prince SeokMin of the East who was known for possessing a great singing voice, it was to be expected since his kingdom’s popularity originated thanks to its richness regarding the cultural aspect. Singing, theater, painting, you name it and the most talented artist from each field came from the East. MingHao and SeokMin bonded over their similar taste in traditional dancing, MingHao liked to perform as SeokMin sang for him and prince Hansol would just stare wide-eyed at his two friends. It helped that the three of them were close in age, and the fact that they didn’t see each other every day made their reunions more special.

 

It was a beautiful day outside, MingHao sat down in one of the garden benches to look as the gardeners took care of the beautiful flowers, JunHui watching him closely from where his guarding position. “Your Highness!” One of his sisters’ ladies approached him, making both the prince and the guard turn to look at her. “The Queen has asked for your presence in the main hall.” She bowed after delivering her message, returning the same way she came from. “I guess I should get going.” MingHao told JunHui as he got up, signaling JunHui to follow him, SoonYoung and Chan waited for him inside the corridors.

 

“SeokMin is getting married?!” MingHao couldn’t suppress his outburst once his mother delivered the news, handing him the invitation that was sent specifically to him. The Queen just chuckled, covering her mouth with her delicate hand. “Well, he is of age now. It shouldn’t be such a surprise.” MingHao looked at her mother with wide eyes, expression softening once she petted his hair. “I spoke to you father and he granted you permission to assist in representation of the kingdom. But!” The young prince shut his mouth, waiting for his turn to speak. “He requested a personal bodyguard for you to travel with.” MingHao huffed as he heard this, his father was so over-protecting sometimes. “You cannot blame him, you’re his only son after all.” The Queen caressed her son’s cheek, a soft smile appearing on her ruby lips. “He has already given instructions to SoonYoung and Chan to pack the things you’ll need for the ceremony; you’ll leave the morning after tomorrow.” The Queen made to leave the room, stopping when she walked past JunHui, who stood by the doors. “JunHui, the King assigned you to accompany the Prince during this trip. I expect you to be ready before sunrise on the day after tomorrow.” The guard bowed at the Queen before reassuring her not to worry about anything.

 

JunHui only lifted his head when The Queen had exited the room, coming face to face with the young prince, who stood much too close than before. “So…” MingHao’s voice and half-lidded eyes made JunHui gulp audibly. “I think someone has to keep a close eye on me.” The prince’s hands pressed against JunHui’s chest and the guard knew for sure that he could feel how hard his heart was beating. “I’ll try to behave…but I don’t want to make a promise that I can’t keep.” The last part of that sentence was whispered on JunHui’s ear, who shivered as he felt the prince press his body against him.

 

JunHui was sure that he was going to go insane during their trip.

 

\--

 

It would take them a couple of days to reach the Eastern kingdom, meaning that they would be sleeping on the road, MingHao was ecstatic about the journey. It would be something he didn’t get to do as often as he would want, and he gets to spend those days away from the palace with JunHui. The young prince couldn’t conceal his excitement for the days prior to their departure.

 

“You look like you found a way to adopt every single puppy in the World.” SoonYoung pointed out one night when he was packing up MingHao’s clothes for the journey, carefully folding his royal robes for the wedding reception. “Seriously what has got you so excited?” MingHao’s smile was starting to creep SoonYoung out, that and his sudden giggling fits.

 

“I’m excited! I get to leave the castle for so many days and see the outside World!” MingHao exclaimed from where he sprawled himself on the enormous bed in his room. “It’s an adventure!” SoonYoung laughed as he tied together the chests that carried the prince’s belongings. He turned to look at his friend, a warm smile spreading on his lips. MingHao had every right to be excited about their trip, SoonYoung sometimes forgot that the young prince wasn’t allowed outside, no matter how much he begged his parents. “I guess it’s true.” The young assistant sat down on top of the chests, he tried not to show it but he had been looking forward to this journey as much as MingHao. Visiting the Eastern Kingdom meant he got to see _him._

 

When the day of their departure came upon them, MingHao could only stare at the carriage his father selected. “This has to be a joke…I’m not a princess!” The young prince yelled as he opened the door to the carriage, eyes widening as he came across velvet linings and padded seating inside. His ears burned in embarrassment when the badly concealed snickering from his assistants reached him. He didn’t want to climb inside the carriage, but he knew that complaining wouldn’t help either. “It would be comfortable.” MingHao looked over his shoulder when he heard JunHui’s calm voice close to him. “Come on, it’s just a few days.”

 

Their party was small, only the prince with his two assistants and JunHui. “It would be better that way, a big group will catch more attention.” JunHui explained to him when MingHao asked. The young prince bit his lower lip, looking down before he felt a soft pair of lips pressing against the top of his head. “Don’t worry. I won’t let anything bad happen to you.” MingHao knew his face was a deep shade of red and he didn’t try to hide it from JunHui, pushing the older male away once he started chuckling.

 

MingHao climbed inside the carriage with his youngest assistant, Chan, and JunHui was set to manage the horses with SoonYoung helping him. It was a calm ride, time flying past them just like the sunlight outside. Chan always had something new to tell him about, stories about his father’s traveling all across the land or his friend who lived in the South. They napped for a few hours as well, the seat inside the carriage proving to be as comfortable as JunHui promised.

 

The sky outside began to turn a deep shade of orange and pink as the Sun started to set, MingHao wondered if they would ride during the night as well. Fortunately, JunHui answered his question once the carriage stopped. “You’ll be sleeping in the carriage tonight. I’ll bring you something to eat... Your Highness” MingHao nodded before lowering his gaze. JunHui stared at the young prince for a second too long, he knew that MingHao wasn’t fond of him calling the younger by his title, but they couldn’t risk it. Specially not when SoonYoung and Chan were watching them.

 

The second day of traveling went almost the same as the first one and MingHao started to get bored. He enjoyed watching outside the window, but that was it. He didn’t get to step down from the carriage. He didn’t even get to talk with JunHui. The young prince started to become a little moody by the end of the day.

 

However, that night they stopped at an Inn in the midpoint between the four kingdoms. “Where are we?” The prince mumbled as he looked outside the window, eyes widening when he came across the small but well-kept building. “This is the best rest stop in the land!” Chan exclaimed excitedly, smile almost reaching both his ears. “The food is delicious but they are best known for the high quality in their thermal baths.”

 

JunHui opened the door just the slightest bit. “We’ll be staying here. I’ll go in first to fix our accommodation. I’ll come back to escort you inside once everything is ready.” MingHao smiled when he caught the guard’s eyes, happy that he dropped the formalities just a tiny bit.

 

The guard entered the Inn, his whole body relaxing once he breathed in the familiar scent that the place had. He had been there more times that he could remember, specially before he began to work at the palace.

 

“Look who decided to come back.” JunHui smiled when he heard the familiar voice. Turning in time to find himself being engulfed in a strong embrace by none other than Choi SeungCheol himself. “And all dolled up in your uniform.” JunHui laughed at that, letting SeungCheol walk him towards the front desk.

 

Both males had been friends ever since they could remember, always getting into trouble. They grew up as neighbors in a small village and stayed close even when SeungCheol left to build this place. It had been his dream ever since JunHui could remember, but his friend only went for it when he met another dreamer like him. A dreamer who gave him that little push he needed. A dreamer who went by the name of Yoon JeongHan.

 

“JeongHan! Look who’s here!” SeungCheol hollered as he leaned across the front desk, a goofy smile plastered on his face. The same one he always has whenever he calls JeongHan’s name. Said male came out from a door located on the back, his hair longer than JunHui last remembered. “I thought I said not to bring stray animals in.” JeongHan said, arms crossed over his chest as he looked JunHui up and down, his façade breaking when a wide grin made itself present on JeongHan’s face.

 

“It’s always good to see you too, JeongHan.” JunHui smiled before he straightened his back. “But I’m here for work.” SeungCheol raised one of his eyebrows. “For work? What do you—“The Inn owner was interrupted by a loud call of JunHui’s name by a voice the guard knew too well.

 

“JunHui! What is taking you so long?!” The young prince walked up to his bodyguard, his voice free of any heat to it. The guard was left speechless as he looked down at MingHao, words stuck on his throat because all he could think of was how cute MingHao right now. “I…I told you I was going to fetch you once I was done.” JunHui thanked Heavens when he heard how steady his voice came out.

 

“Is there something we can help you with?” JeongHan’s voice acquired a courteous tone, the one he knew he had to use when talking to a member of the royal family. MingHao turned to look at him, his face breaking into a blinding smile before he closed in on the reception desk. “I want a room with a private hot spring, if possible.” The young prince looked at JeongHan with wide expectant eyes, making the inn worker smile with the childish sparkle he emitted. “Of course! Anything for you, your highness.” JeongHan leaned down to get a pair of inn robes for the prince, stopping before he handed them to the young royal.

 

“Wonwoo!” JeongHan called, summoning a boy with serious eyes and dark hair. “Can you guide the prince to his room, please?” Wonwoo merely nodded, taking the robes from JeongHan before doing a half vow towards the prince. “Wait! I need another set of those.” JeongHan arched one of his brows, MingHao just smiled once again. “Jun is staying in my room. He needs robes too.”

 

JunHui knew his face was turning a deep shade of crimson as everyone turned to stare at him. JeongHan kept a straight face as he fetched another set of robes, handing them to Wonwoo. Both friends just followed as Wonwoo guided the young prince to what would be his and JunHui’s room for the night, the guard swore that MingHao winked at him when he looked over his shoulder.

 

“Work you said?” It was SeungCheol who broke the silence, a teasing smirk growing across his lips. JunHui turned to glare at him, his snarky remark dying on his throat as a soft cry came from the backroom. JeongHan was quick to jump into action, hurrying into the adjacent room. “She is awake.” JunHui wanted to ask who SeungCheol talked about, but the warm smile his friend had on his face made the guard keep quiet.

 

JunHui didn’t have to wait for long for his answer since JeongHan emerged once again, holding a whining baby in his arms. It was an understatement to say that JunHui was shocked, looking at his long-haired friend rocked the baby. “She is beautiful; don’t you think?” SeungCheol’s voice hadn’t sound so in-love since the day he first met JeongHan. The inn owner walked to where JeongHan stood, leaning down towards the small infant, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head.

 

The guard had a lot of questions to ask, but he knew his friends would answer all of them once the baby went back to sleep.

 

\--

 

“Her name is Hana.” JeongHan answered as he handed JunHui a cup of tea, filling one for himself as well. JunHui had a few minutes to spare since MingHao had called his assistants to his room to unpack what he would need for the night. “I’ll be back in a bit.” He had told MingHao, ruffling his hair when the young prince pursued his lips but still nodded in agreement.

 

“She is 5 months old, more or less.” The long-haired male blew at the steam that rose from the hot liquid. “You can ask how she ended up here, it’s okay.” JunHui bit his lip. JeongHan had always been able to read right through him, SeungCheol said that it was one of the things that made him fall in love with the other man. “Then…how did she?” JunHui finally asked, setting his ceramic cup on the low table. “Did you or SeungCheol…” JeongHan laughed out loud, covering his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

“Dear God no! It took us long enough to find a place where no one would be bothered with what we have…” JeongHan’s smile carried the weight of the years with it, maybe it was the years he and SeungCheol had to hide their relationship from the rest of the village or the years that followed, when his family erased him from their family tree when he told them he had fallen in love with another man. “Neither of us is dumb enough to make it go to waste.” Whatever it was, JunHui admired how strong his friends were. Strong enough to leave everything behind to be who they truly where.

 

“Then?” JeongHan smiled at the guard before he spared a glance to the sliding door that was left slightly ajar, enough for him to keep watch on SeungCheol as he rubbed their baby’s back. “She was left at the reception one night. A woman, I don’t know if it was her mother, left her there.” JunHui’s eyes widened, his hands closing into fist at what JeongHan just told him. “I was checking her in and, when I turned my back to hand her robes…she was gone. She even left the door open.” You would think that someone would speak of that woman with anger laced to their words, but JeongHan spoke with the same calming voice he had when he was sharing something about himself. JeongHan was never the one to break because of word, it didn’t matter how hard they were.

 

“I don´t condemn that woman for abandoning a baby, she had her reasons.” JeongHan looked straight at JunHui when he said this, making the guard lower his head in embarrassment. He did it again, reading people as if they were an open book. “Because, if she hadn’t done that…” His voice trailed off as SeungCheol made his way to JunHui and JeongHan. “Then our daughter wouldn’t be here with us.”

 

\--

 

JunHui opened the door to his and MingHao’s room once he came back from having tea with the owners, smiling as soon as he found the young prince sitting on the small deck that led to the private hot spring. “I thought you would be in the water by now.” The guard couldn’t help but laugh when the prince jumped in surprise, eyes widened before his forehead creased with a frown.

 

“It’s not funny!” MingHao huffed before standing up and going down the few steps on the deck. “And I was waiting for you.” The young prince turned towards JunHui, who then realized MingHao had changed into the robes provided by the Inn. “I couldn’t bring myself to go in the water without supervision.” This time, Junhui definitely saw the devious glint in MingHao’s eyes. “You are my bodyguard. You are supposed to watch my every move.” The prince’s delicate hands went down to the strap that held together his robes, pulling it lose as he turned his back to JunHui. “Eyes on me” MingHao’s words were like velvet to JunHui, and the image of the thin cloth sliding down his lithe frame was enough to make JunHui go mad.

 

The guard gulped as he trailed the prince’s smooth skin with his eyes, hand tingling with the desire to touch as the moonlight gave the young royal an ethereal aura. The water splashed when MingHao first stepped in, sighing as his body began to relax in the warmness of the water.

 

JunHui did nothing but stare as the prince began to bathe under the moonlight, his eyes watching every single drop of water that ran down the smooth planes of MingHao’s back and shoulders. He wasn’t even sure when he started to walk towards the hot spring, his body reacting by itself the more he got lost in the beauty that was MingHao.

 

The prince smiled once the guard stood by the edge of the hot spring, turning to face JunHui and standing up, letting the guard look at his body for the first time. MingHao would blame the high temperature of the water for the rosy color that extended all the way to his chest the more JunHui stared at him. “Jun…” his voice came out small, but it was enough to transmit the desire in him. MingHao reached out his hand towards JunHui, smiling shyly once he grabbed him by the wrist and began to enter the water, clothes on.

 

JunHui let his hands grace the prince’s arms, going up to his shoulders and down his chest. MingHao had to bite his lower lip to prevent any embarrassing sound from escaping, but once he looked straight into JunHui’s eyes he knew that he couldn’t keep up with it.

 

The space between them was soon gone, bodies almost pressed together. It was MingHao who leaned forward first, pressing his body flush against JunHui’s, gasping as the wind around them caressed his nakedness. And it was that little noise that made JunHui dip down and catch the prince’s lips with his own, hands holding the other boy by his narrow hips.

 

They kissed under the moonlight, the water splashing around them as JunHui walked backwards until he could step out, lifting MingHao up with ease. The young prince wrapped his long legs around the guard’s waist, his mouth gasping as new sensations traveled through his body.

 

JunHui carried MingHao into their room, kissing him until he lowered the prince on the futon laid out as a bed. JunHui’s lips then began to caress the elegant column on MingHao’s neck, teeth sinking down softly on the hollow of his throat. His hands took no time in venturing along the smooth planes of the pliant body beneath him, tracing undecipherable patterns on the prince’s most private and sensitive areas.

 

MingHao arched his back when JunHui kissed his chest, hands gripping at the guard’s slightly long locks to prevent him from going anywhere. Everything was new to him, everything felt so good, but knowing it was JunHui who made his body feel like that made it even better. “I want to touch you.” MingHao whispered as JunHui kissed even lower, tongue dipping in his bellybutton. “I want to see you too.” The prince shivered when JunHui straightened his back, the cool night air rising goosebumps on his skin. MingHao’s hands gripped the front of the robes the guard wore, parting the fabric to reveal the smooth planes of JunHui’s broad chest. The prince stared at the fairness of JunHui’s skin, fingertips skating lower, grabbing the belt fastened around his narrow waist. MingHao looked at his lover’s eyes. “Take it all off.”

 

It wasn’t usual for MingHao to speak with such an authoritative voice, but it sent an electric spark of pleasure down the back of JunHui’s back, who didn’t hesitate in undressing himself for his prince.

 

MingHao felt his throat drying the first time he saw JunHui’s body without the restriction of clothes, feeling his body react to him instantly. The young prince threw his arms around JunHui’s neck, pulling him down until their bodies pressed against one another. MingHao moaned softly as new sensations traveled through his body, throwing his head back as JunHui pressed his lips to the center of his chest.

 

JunHui was rendered speechless thanks to the breathtaking sight that was the young prince trashing under him, his slim body arching up everytime his hands caressed his sensitive skin. However, what really melted JunHui’s heart was the trusting gaze his young lover had in his eyes, the shy smile that appeared on his lips before a high-pitched moan escaped from them.

 

The prince cradled JunHui’s face with his trembling hands, his pink tongue coming out to trace his lower lips before he let himself speak. “I don’t want you to hold back, okay?” His voice couldn’t be louder than a whisper, but it was enough to make JunHui’s heartbeat rapidly against his chest. “I want this too.” MingHao leaned forward, pressing his lips against his lover’s in a chaste kiss before spreading his legs, letting the guard to see all of him.

 

“Take me.”

 

JunHui has craved before. The softness of a warm body under his or the caress of a hand on his skin, he has craved those before. But now it was different. He craved not only for MingHao’s body, but also his everything. He wanted to be the only person to see the young prince like that, the only one to make him smile. JunHui wanted to be all of those and more, but only if it he got to do it for MingHao.

 

JunHui covered the prince’s body with his, fitting perfectly in between MingHao’s legs. Hips began to rut against each other, sighs evolving into moans the more their bodies heat up. JunHui kissed his way down to the prince’s neck, careful not to leave obvious marks behind, even if he wished to know how his lovebites would look like on the elegant column of the other’s neck.

 

The couple tried their best to keep their voices at bay. Letting the other residents of the Inn know what they were up to was no option, less if the prince’s assistants slept a few rooms away.

 

“Touch me.” MingHao whispered, his lips mouthing at JunHui’s jaw. The guard chuckled before his hands squeezed at the smoothness of the prince’s thigs. “I thought I was already doing that.” JunHui felt his heart swell as MingHao hid his head on the crook of his neck, shaking it lightly, tickling his lover with his soft lock of hair.

 

JunHui didn’t get an answer, at least not a verbal one. MingHao grabbed one of JunHui’s hands, pushing it downwards until his fingers touched the prince’s sensitive entrance. “I want you to touch me…there.” The heat on MingHao’s face intensified as he said this, eyes shutting and mouth falling open as he pressed the guard’s fingers against his hole.

 

“Wait!” JunHui tried to pry his hand away, afraid of hurting his young lover. MingHao shook his head once again, brow furrowing slightly. “It’s going to hurt if I-“ The prince kissed the complaints off of JunHui’s lips, panting once they parted. “I’m not going to break, JunHui.” MingHao smiled at the older male, hair disheveled now that it dried down. “Please.” JunHui knew he had lost when the prince thrusted his hips upwards, earning a low moan from the guard’s lips.

 

MingHao came undone as the JunHui worked him open with his fingers, his soft cries of pleasure were enough to make the guard go insane. JunHui swore he had died and gone to heaven as he first thrusted in the prince’s tight heat, eyes rolling to the back of his skull when MingHao moved his hips tentatively, making both of them moan shamelessly.

 

The night air was soon filled with the heavy breathing of the two lovers becoming one for the first time, bodies moving together in a sensual rhythm that drove them towards their climaxes. Hearts beating at the same pace, smiles impossible to conceal.

 

JunHui embraced the young prince in his arms, hands rubbing at his lower back as his lips kissed his shoulder blades. MingHao snuggled closer to the guard’s warm body, sighing in content once his back was flushed against the other’s chest. The only sounds filling the room were the slight movement of the water in the natural bathtub, the lone cricket in the garden, and the ‘I love you’s that JunHui whispered against MingHao’s skin, making his heart go insane.

 

\--

 

The first rays of sun sneaked in the open doors that lead to the back garden of the room, managing to wake up MingHao, who grunted before hiding his face against JunHui’s chest. The prince relaxed one again as he breathed in the scent that was distinctively JunHui, pressing his lips to the guard’s collarbone.

 

“Good morning to you too.” JunHui’s voice became deeper in the morning, MingHao was inexplicably happy to know about this. The guard’s slightly rough hand rested on MingHao’s hip, his thumb drawing circles on his skin. “How are you feeling?” JunHui’s voice turned serious for an instant, his eyes scatting over the younger’s face. “I’m fine. I feel happy.” MingHao leaned forward to press his lips against the guard’s, smiling as their noses bumped.

 

They felt as if the world had stopped just for them to lay down together and cuddle, enjoying each other’s warmth and kisses. But, they were reminded of where they were when a knock on the door made them jump in surprise. “Your highness! Are you awake?” Chan’s voice sounded through the wooden door, making MingHao sit up, wincing as his lower back ached. JunHui felt a pang of guilt hurt his chest when he caught the prince’s expression, pressing his lips to MingHao’s abdomen as some sort of apology.

 

“I’ll be out in a minute.” MingHao managed to reply, asking for JunHui’s help at standing up. The guard helped the prince wash up as much as possible, getting dress after helping MingHao. Together, they stepped out in the hallway, greeting Chan before escorting the prince to were the breakfast was being served.

 

Much to MingHao’s delight, Hansol had arrived that morning. Both friends happily greeted each other as breakfast was served, chatting about whatever came to their minds. It had been a while since they last saw each other and their happiness was evident to everyone in the same room as them.

 

It was decided that their parties would join as their destination was the same. “I can’t believe SeokMin is getting married.” Hansol voiced the same thing MingHao had said when he first heard of the news. They were happy for their friend, since they knew who was set to be his wife. “He always had something to say about Princess Yuna. But, to be honest, I thought she would never reply to all of his love letters.” MingHao laughed at his friend’s comment, making JunHui smile from where he stood a few feet away from the prince. “Guess I was wrong.”

 

The princes were escorted to their carriages after they finished eating, their belongings already packed in Hansol’s carriage and the two royals climbed on MingHao’s. JunHui closed their door once Chan climbed with them, smiling at his young lover when the other two boys weren’t watching.

 

“I’ll bring Wonwoo back safe, don’t worry about him.” SeungCheol courtly nodded towards Hansol’s guard, Mingyu, once the Inn worker climbed on the prince’s carriage alongside the teacher the prince kept by his side. “I’ll take your word on it.” Wonwoo not only worked for SeungCheol, he was one of his close friends, but he couldn’t deny the boy of going with his special someone for a couple of days. “Have fun Wonwoo!” Said boy smiled at his boss from where he sat in the carriage.

 

The journey became more bearable now that MingHao got to spend it with Hansol, even if his mind was somewhere else. MingHao leaned his head back against the wall of the carriage once Hansol and Chan fell asleep, sighing before his hands began rubbing circles at his lower back. His body ached, but he couldn’t erase the smile that formed on his lips everytime he thought about last night. MingHao had to keep himself from getting too excited. “Save it for later.” He told himself, closing his eyes and letting his mind drift off to sleep just like his two companions.

 

Hours passed, the Sun slowly setting down in the horizon before the carriages stopped near a clearing on the field. “We are sleeping here tonight; the tents are being set up.” JunHui informed them as he opened the door, watching the two princes before his eyes lingered on MingHao. “There is a lake nearby. I already asked prince Hansol’s guard to look out for you if you wish to wash up.” Hansol answered for the both of them, telling JunHui they’ll be on their way. Chan got off the carriage first, getting the princes’ toiletries ready for them.

 

\--

 

The water was cold when they first stepped in, shivering until their bodies got used to it. The princes washed up as quick as possible, Hansol splashing water at his friend before he got out, running into the fresh linen Wonwoo had ready for him. MingHao joined him moments later, punching the other prince in the shoulder before both of them kept playfully shoving each other all the way back to their campsite.

 

Two tents had been set up, one for MingHao and the other for Hansol, their assistants would sleep inside the carriages. Prince Hansol had already bid goodnight to all of them before getting in his tent, followed by Hong Jisoo. “We saw nothing.” Mingyu’s voice made JunHui look at him, nodding his head before straightening his back. “I don’t know what you are talking about.” He was sure he saw the other guard’s shoulders relax. JunHui wished he could do the same.

 

JunHui grew anxious the more everything quieted down, MingHao hadn’t come out since finishing his bath and the teasing smirk he was wearing still affected JunHui in more ways that he could possibly like.

 

“Jun~”

 

Speaking of…

 

The guard took a deep breath before getting inside the tent. “What do you need-“ His words died inside his throat as the prince threw himself at JunHui, his body pressing against the guard’s. “MingHao…” JunHui gripped the young royal’s narrow hips, breath hitching as he realized the other wasn’t wearing anything underneath the flimsy material of his robe. “I missed you.” The prince whispered against his lover’s neck, his hot breath fanning across already heated skin.

 

JunHui gulped down on nothing, his hands reaching down to cup MingHao’s buttcheeks, kneading the skin and groaning as the younger muffled his moans on his skin. The prince tilted his head up to catch his lover’s lips with his own, pushing himself away from JunHui.

 

The guard could only stare as the prince took several steps backwards, his hands grabbing at the silk ribbon tying together his robe. His skin prickled with heat as memories from their first night together came back to him in full force, his body reacting immediately as the robe split open, revealing the smooth expanse of the prince’s chest and abdomen.

 

MingHao started walking towards his lover, throwing his arms around JunHui’s neck once he was close enough. “Like what you see?” JunHui could feel the warmness emanating from his young lover’s body from where it was flushed against his, his hardness rubbing against his own clothed-covered one. “It is yours to take.”

 

JunHui was about to let himself drown in the beautiful abyss that was the prince’s body, his hands eager to touch the soft planes and curves of the slim body in front of him. His lips had barely brushed against MingHao’s soft ones when a familiar duo of cackling sounded just outside of the royal tent. JunHui let out an exasperated sigh before rearranging MingHao’s silk robe, much to the prince’s complaint.

 

“What are you doing here?” The guard stuck his head outside of the tent, careful to leave any space closed to prevent the two assistants from peeking. “We are the prince’s assistants!” Chan exclaimed, puffing up his chest. “We are here to assist!” The duo tried to step forward and into the tent, being pushed outside by JunHui. “He doesn’t need assistance.” The guard hissed, feeling his ears heating up as the prince hugged him from behind.

 

“He has to dismiss us!” SoonYoung arched both of his brows, his arms crossing over his chest. JunHui swore he saw a knowing glint in his slanted eyes, the tilt of his smirk teasing. “Is he not decent?” JunHui felt as if a bucket of ice water had been dunked on top of his head, the hands on his waist stilling. The guard was too busy trying to come up with an explanation as to why the prince wasn’t in conditions of speaking to his assistants, but MingHao beat him to it, his head peeking out from under JunHui’s.

 

“I am in no need of assistance…and I’m decent!” The young royal showed them his silk-clad arm as proof. “See?” MingHao smiled at SoonYoung, hoping that it was enough for them to leave. “You are dismissed.” The prince didn’t wait for an answer, getting back inside the tent. JunHui was left asking what had just happened, staring straight into the oldest of the two assistants. The duo left after SoonYoung shrugged his shoulders, pushing Chan towards the carriage.

 

JunHui got back inside the tent, feeling as drained as if he had spent the day training. “Jun.” He lifted his head as soon as MingHao called for him, mouth drying as his eyes came across the naked body of his young lover. “Come here.” JunHui loved how authoritative MingHao sounded, his body reacting immediately. He took tentative steps towards the prince, his hands instantly reaching for the smooth expanse of MingHao’s abdomen.

 

“Kiss me.” The prince closed his eyes as his lover leaned down, kissing him softly, his hands leaving a trail of fire on MingHao’s skin. The young royal laced his arms around JunHui’s neck, standing on his tiptoes in a silent plea for the other to carry him. JunHui wasted no time in lifting the almost weightless body of his lover, their lips still connected even as he made their way towards the numerous arrange of pillows and silk sheets that worked as MingHao’s bed for the night.

 

JunHui laid MingHao down as if he was handling one of the most precious gems to ever exist, which still wouldn’t be as valuable as MingHao was to him. The prince bared his neck to his lover, his breathing becoming erratic the more JunHui’s lips traveled downwards.

 

Soft giggling came from MingHao as his lover took his time kissing around his navel, his skin being the most sensitive around that area. JunHui chuckled as the prince tightened his abdomen, nibbling around his belly-button to get him to relax again. “I want to kiss you.” JunHui whispered against the younger’s skin, looking up at MingHao when he felt the prince brush his hair back.

 

“You already did that, dummy.” JunHui felt his chest getting warmer with affection when MingHao poked the tip of his nose with a finger. “No. All over.” The guard kissed the area where MingHao’s hipbone was the most prominent. “I want to kiss you all over.” The prince whimpered at the dark implication on his lover’s words, his hands grasping at the slippery sheets as his toes curled in anticipation. JunHui got his answer when the prince spread his legs further apart, revealing his most private area to his lover.

 

The air had gotten chilly that night, but inside the tent it felt incredibly warm, sweat dripping down from the prince’s brow as he tried hard to contain his moans. Waking up prince Hansol and the rest wasn’t an option.

 

JunHui worked at a slow pace, taking his time kissing and biting the prince’s soft thighs. MingHao knew he was going insane the first time JunHui’s hot breath ghosted across his entrance, his legs shaking before he lifted them just the slightest bit. Heat pooled low in MingHao’s abdomen the more his lover teased his entrance, hair disheveling as he trashed against the pillows when the first caress of JunHui’s tongue came.

 

MingHao didn’t know this much pleasure was possible, JunHui was there (along with his tongue) to prove him wrong. The young royal’s hips slowly started to thrust back in an attempt to seek more of that warm pleasure the guard had to give.

 

The prince whimpered when JunHui came back up, chuckling as his hands prompted the younger male to lay on his side. MingHao pressed his hips back against his lover’s erection when he arranged himself so his chest was flush with the prince’s back. “Tell me if it hurts.” MingHao only nodded, his voice gone as soon as he felt JunHui’s dick pocking at his entrance. The prince intertwined his finger with his lover’s, throwing his head back into JunHui’s shoulder.

 

JunHui moaned from deep down his throat as he pushed in, feeling MingHao tensing against him. “You need to relax Hao.” He kissed the younger’s temple until his body went lax, pushing his erection further into the tight heat. It took MingHao a few minutes to get used to the intrusion, it was only the second time he did this after all.

 

Their hips started to move into their own rhythm, skin slapping against skin, and muffled moans slowly filling the inside of the tent. MingHao knew JunHui could feel how erratic his heart was beating from where his hand laid flat across his chest, but it was okay because he felt JunHui’s beating against his back. “I love you…” The prince kept repeating his confession even if his voice was as loud as a whisper, but JunHui was there to hear every single one of them, kissing his own love confession against the prince’s neck.

 

\--

 

“I thought you were sleeping.” JunHui whispered, a smile tugging at his lips when he took in how adorable MingHao looked half-awake. The prince just shook his head, snuggling closer to his partner in seek for the warmth that only JunHui could give him. “I was.” MingHao’s voice got muffled by the guard’s clothes, making the older of the two chuckle. “But I wanted to see your face.” JunHui tightened his embrace on the younger male, kissing the top of his head.

 

It wasn’t long before MingHao drifted off to sleep one again, his soft snoring making JunHui’s heart skip a beat. The guard slowly break himself free from the prince’s arms, a pang of sadness taking over his chest as he made his way out of the tent, looking at MingHao’s sleeping form one more time before stepping outside.

 

“I didn’t see anything.” JunHui turned his head to look at Mingyu, the other man’s warm smile making his worries wash away. JunHui took his position once again, staying awake for what was left of the night.

 

 

\--

 

The kingdom of the East received both princes with open arms, their close friendship with prince SeokMin was widely known and the people wished to treat them as good as the royal family treated them.

 

SeokMin ran towards his friends as soon as they stepped inside the palace, the Eastern prince’s eyes disappearing as his smile widened. Hansol and MingHao were led to the prince’s chambers to freshen up before meeting the rest of the royal family for lunch. Even if MingHao was happy to see his friend after so long, he still looked around every chance he got in case he could spot JunHui nearby. “I have to tend the horses first, SoonYoung and Chan will have to keep an eye on you for me.” JunHui had said when he first descended from the carriage, a smile drawing on his lips as he sensed his young lover’s discomfort. “I’ll be by your side in no time. Try not to get into trouble.”

 

JunHui finally joined him as they were being escorted to one of the garden to drink tea and watch SeokMin’s sister sing for the guests. “Told you.” MingHao lowered his head, trying to conceal the pink tint on his cheeks, his hand reaching out to grab onto JunHui’s sleeve.

 

\--

 

The wedding was beautiful, MingHao didn’t expect anything less. Princess Yuna took everyone’s breath away as soon as she was escorted down the aisle by the King of the West, who kissed his daughter’s forehead before letting her walk towards her husband-to-be.

 

SeokMin couldn’t contain his tears as the Archbishop recited the union vows, his friends trying their hardest to contain their laughter in. Scholar Hong reprimanded them, his stern gaze softening as Hansol pouted at him.

 

The party held afterwards was full of the kingdom’s best performers, and the banquet prepared for the guest was splendid. Guests lined up to congratulate the newlyweds and bless them on their marriage, even the two young princes bowed at them before their faces (alongside SeokMin’s) broke into huge smiles.

 

It wasn’t until the night got deeper that MingHao excused himself to his assigned bedroom, telling SoonYoung and Chan that they could go and rest as well. Surprisingly, SoonYoung was the one who didn’t push the prince further into letting them walk him to his room, and he wondered if the shared glance with JunHui was a sign for something. He let it slide for the time being, his eyes felt heavy already and his body finally felt the fatigue of traveling for several days.

 

“Will you dismiss me as well?” JunHui asked when they were walking through the corridors, making his young lover smile. MingHao reached for JunHui’s hand, butterflies fluttering inside his stomach when the guard didn’t hesitate on intertwining their fingers. It was nice being able to hold hands without worrying about someone catching them.

 

MingHao was glad that JunHui knew where his room was, because he was too tired to use his brain at the moment. The older male opened the door and let him pass first, closing the door behind himself. JunHui watched as MingHao sat down on the bed that was big enough for a whole family, laughing as it looked like the extremely soft mattress will swallow the young prince completely.

 

JunHui made his way towards the bed, getting rid of his overcoat and boots before he let MingHao hug him by the waist. “It’s nice that you get to spend the night here.” The prince mumbled, resting his cheek against his lover’s toned abdomen. “I’ll cuddle you all night long. Never letting you go.” JunHui blushed at the promise laced in the prince’s words, heart going wild as he leaned down to kiss the younger male on the forehead.

 

The couple climbed on the bed, wasting no time in scooting closer to each other, releasing sighs of content as their bodies were almost flushed against one another. JunHui thought the prince had drifted off to sleep already, but the sudden call of his name told him otherwise. “What is it?” He mumbled back, kissing one of the younger’s temples.

 

“Hansol is telling his father that he wants to marry Scholar Hong when he becomes of age.” The room went completely silent afterwards, the only thing JunHui could hear was the erratic beating of his heart in his ears. “Do you think it is possible?” MingHao’s voice resembled that of an infant, too curious about everything but too scared to voice out his concerns.

 

JunHui hugged the young royal closer to him, kissing the top of his head. “Nothing is impossible, specially not when it is something you wish with all you heart.” He might have been quoting JeongHan from he said it all those years ago, before he and SeungCheol told their families that they were in love with each other and wished to get marry. It might have not turned out the way the hoped, but they were happier than ever with their growing business and their little daughter.

 

“I want to tell my father too.” MingHao wasn’t aware that he made his lover’s heart stop for what felt like ages, JunHui’s breath halting and his arms tightening around MingHao to prevent the prince from noticing how bad his hand trembled. “Because the only one I want by my side is you, JunHui.” The young prince looked up into his lover’s dark eyes, smiling brightly at him, and it was all JunHui needed to know everything was going to be alright if he had MingHao to love him as much as he loved MingHao.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this, I really hope you enjoyed it <3
> 
> And I can't help but add Dk/Yuju everywhere! I love them together <3
> 
> Kudos, comments and bookmarks are truly TRULY appreciated! 
> 
> Keep giving lots of love to MingHao and Jun!! They deserve every ounce of respect and love from the fans!


End file.
